staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Sierpnia 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Plebania - odc. 1527; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1528; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i latający smok, odc. 50 (Rupert and the Flying Dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ziarno - Św. Biskup Wojciech; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Festiwal Dziecięcy "Muszelki Wigier 2013" cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Podniebne małolaty (Flyboys, The (Sky Kids)) 99'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Rocco de Villiers; wyk.:Jason McIntyre, Reiley McClendon, Stephen Baldwin, Tom Sizemore; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Piękniejsza Polska - /6/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 439) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Olbrzymy Oceanów cz. 2 (Ocean Giants) - txt. str. 777 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Rozgrywka (Showdown) 94'; western kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:George Seaton; wyk.:Dean Martin, Donald Moffat, Rock Hudson, Susan Clark; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opole 2013 - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kronika Finału Regat Wielkich Żaglowców Szczecin 2013 odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 60 - Włoski rozłącznik - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2654; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Urzeczony i usmerfiony, odc. 8 (Beatwitched bothered and besmurfed); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Finlandii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Sisi - cz. 1 (Sisi ep. 1 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 98'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Glee - odc. 19 (Dream On); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Glee - odc. 20 (Theatricality); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Jest sprawa - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Białe małżeństwo 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Grzegorz Skurski, Ewa Ziętek, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Agata Piotrowska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Englert, Magdalena Zawadzka, Bartłomiej Opania, Jacek Wójcicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zagubieni VI - odc. 10/18 (Lost VI, ep. 10 The Package); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 8 / 12 (ep. 8 / 12) 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Christian Raupach Raupach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wychowanie pasterskiego psa stróżującego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3/5 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Pierścień i Róża - Naprzód wiarusy, niech żyje król odc. 4/5 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Sekrety Morza Śródziemnego - odc. 1/4 (Secret Mediterranean with Trevor McDonald - ep. 1/4) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.: Stuart Cabb; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (119) "Sybin"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) 106'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:John Cleese, Sam Neill, Jason Scott Lee, Cary Elwes, Lena Headey; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1987; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 521 - Reanimacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Życie od kuchni - (5) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Stój, bo mamuśka strzela (Stop! or my mom will shoot) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Spottiswoode; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Estelle Getty, JoBeth Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Czas honoru - odc. 59 "Kuzyn z Murmańska" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK w Poznaniu (gala otwarcia); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Pamiętnik znaleziony w garbie (Pamiętnik znaleziony w garbie) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Kanada (1992); reż.:Jan Kidawa Błoński; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Marzena Trybała, Anna Majcher, Edward Linde Lubaszenko, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Siergiej Jurskij, Olga Kabo, Aleksander Miedwiediew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) 106'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:John Cleese, Sam Neill, Jason Scott Lee, Cary Elwes, Lena Headey; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Staw; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polonia w Komie - Malta - Andrusiak (280); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 439) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika w Górecku Kościelnym - Dąbrowej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 3/11* - Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dozwolone od lat 40 - Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Polonia w Komie - Irlandia - Patty (279); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uważnie o ważkach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.9; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.2 - Echo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 62* - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Ranczo - odc. 63* - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy najlepsze skecze i piosenki przygotowane przez Zenona Laskowika na 47. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy jedenz najzabawniejszych skeczy Kabaretu Ani Mru Mru - "Film przyrodniczy". Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy skecze Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Neo-Nówka. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy skecze Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Neo-Nówka. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy legendarne skecze Janusza Gajosa, Kabaretów: Mumio i Dudek oraz piosenkę - parodię w wykonaniu Macieja Stuhra. 00:30 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Staw; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.2 - Echo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 62* - Przymus rekreacji; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ranczo - odc. 63* - Przewroty kopernikańskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.9; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (152); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia